Like Father Like Daughter?
by Choco Donut
Summary: What if Mort Rainey had a 16 yr old daughter? Would she survive? Or would she meet the same fate as Amy and Ted? (Starts before Secret Window, and ends wSW)
1. Prologue

Like Father Like...Daughter?

PROLOGUE-

Anna watched it all from her place on the stairs even then, as hot tears trailed down her face she watched her father as he continued his rage on the furniture around him. She had no idea how much pain he felt, she couldn't understand it, but as she watched him launch one of the few unbroken lamps into the far wall she wanted nothing more than to go and hug him like he always did for her when she was sick or hurt. It was the least she could do in her opinion, to try and ease even a pinch of his suffering, but she stayed for now and tried understand everything she'd seen.

In the twenty minutes it had been since her mother had come in, and since left, Anna had watched her family fall apart right in front of her and she was powerless to stop it. The truth was out now, her mom had been having an affair for the last three months and obviously her dad was the one to find them. Now, here they were, her mom was gone and it was just her and her dad in a house that, though brightly lit and cheerfully decorated, now seemed oddly cold and empty where just that morning, there had been love and happiness.

'Or so it seemed.' It was the first coherent thought that actually played itself out in Anna's head. Everything else had been emotion or half played attempts to convince her self it was all a nightmare.

Mort looked desperately around him through tear-filled eyes for anything else to break or throw, anything that would help ease the stabbing pain in his heart, but as he looked around, he saw there was nothing left to destroy. Around him pictures were smashed, lamps and ceramics in pieces, blankets and pillows were ripped and torn. The walls were littered with scratches, marks, dents and even holes where objects, as well as his fists, had connected. Mort took it all in as he slowly felt his rage begin to give way to something much, much worse. It was as indescribable as it was real, it was almost like a hole had begun to form in his heart and take all of his emotions away into it.

He froze when he turned to see Anna huddled on the stairs watching him. He looked at her and for a moment, she was 5 years old again. With her light blonde pigtails and bright brown eyes, she was watching the whole scene. He blinked and the image disappeared and he saw his now teenaged daughter sitting on those steps, crying. Mort started to make his way around the couch toward the stairs when Anna got up and hurried down the staircase to him. He met her at the bottom step and pulled her to him in as strong an embrace as he could without thinking he would crush her and they both sank back down to sit on the bottom step of the staircase in a comforting sense that only parent and child understand, and stayed there even as the sun dawned on another winter morning.

Okay ya'll, there's the prologue! Hope you liked it! And for those who need it:

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SECRET WINDOW! I own myself, Melanie, our parents and my copy of Secret Window... OH! And the Secret Window poster on my wall!

What are ya waitin' for, Review! :)


	2. A Flashback and Meeting the 'Other Man'

CHAPTER 1-

That Friday, Anna watched as her dad took one last box out of his study and headed for his Jeep. She walked around the almost empty study and ran her hands along the desk. That and the empty bookcases were all that was left in the room and, quite frankly, it was infuriating. Anna had tried a million times to argue that her mother should be the one to leave considering who had the new lover, but all it got her were disapproving looks from both Mort and Amy. Her second argument was that she should be able to choose who she wanted to stay with, needless to say, that was over-ruled as well.

To her, it was almost amazing how fast everything had happened. Tuesday, Mort found out; Wednesday, They decided on divorce and Mort chose to leave; Thursday, Mort took Anna with him to check the cabin at Tashmore Lake; and now today, he was leaving.

She moved to the window and watched her dad emerge out onto the driveway and load the last box into the car. She started chewing on her bottom lip as she headed downstairs to meet him. She watched as he came back in the front door and was suddenly very glad her mom was out. She didn't want her around for this. Anna met her dad in the foyer and gave him a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you dad." She said quietly and he pulled back to look at her red-rimmed eyes. Anna was trying her best not to cry again but it was a battle she was fast loosing.

"Hey now, none of that," Mort started slowly, "When this is all over, you'll get to choose who you live with. I promised you that a long time ago, but for right now, you need to stay here. Your school and your friends are here and you need them now, especially since you don't have a little brother or sister to torment." He added the last part with a slight laugh and Anna giggled slightly. She'd always wanted that little sibling, but now, that just didn't seem a possibility.

"So I'll see you Sunday, right?"

"Only if you wake up before 3 in the afternoon." Mort joked, still trying his best to make her laugh, but she was as stubborn as he was and Anna wasn't about to give up easily.

"You're sure I can't come with you?" Anna tried one more time in a vain attempt to leave as well.

"Anna, we've been over this a-"

"Million times," she finished for him, "Yeah I know." She added. He hugged her again and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Anna."

"I love you too dad." He headed out the door and waved at her before he got in his car. If he drew this out any longer, he wasn't sure he'd be able to leave her there. Even though it seemed the best thing for now. Anna waved back as he brought the engine to life and pulled out of the driveway.

Anna closed the door and leaned against it. Turning around, she surveyed the living room and took in how screwed up it was as well. It had only been a few days since her dad had let out his frustration on the walls and they had only managed to clean up the broken glass and ceramics, not much else had been bothered with.

She headed into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator but quickly realized she wasn't hungry. She looked at the pictures that were taped up to it and realized how lost she felt. She had always been 'daddy's little girl' now what was she going to do? The more she thought about it, the angrier it made her. She ran a hand through her blonde hair. She knew her hair was much closer in color to her mother's hair but that was about the only resemblance between the two. In every other sense, she took after her dad, and she was all the happier for it.

Giving up on finding her answers in the kitchen she headed upstairs and, seeing as how she was alone, popped 'Meteora' and 'Hybrid Theory' by Linkin Park onto her cd player and turned it up, turning on the subwoofer for the added bass effect and started writing, yet another passion her dad had passed down to her.

It was hours before Amy finally got back to the house. It was nearly seven when Ted pulled up in front of her house and she noticed that the second the car's engine died, she could faintly hear the bass line of some song coming from inside the house.

'What the hell?' she thought as she and Ted made their way up the front steps.

"Sounds like someone's home." Ted said sarcastically as Amy opened the front door and they made their way inside. Amy could clearly make out the faint words coming from upstairs and headed up the stairs toward Anna's room.

Amy reached her room and the walls around it literally pulsated with the music behind the door, Amy knocked on the door. Then she banged on the door. She tried to open it but found that for the first time, it was locked.

'That's it.' She thought to her self. It was ok for Anna to be upset but this was ridiculous.

"ANNA OPEN THIS DOOR!" Amy yelled as she banged on the door again. She pulled her arm back to strike the door again, when it opened. Anna stood in the door with a dark look in her brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" Anna asked calmly, but loud enough to be heard over the music. All the anger that had slowly seeped away over the day was now returned full force as she saw her mom. The current song ended and Anna put the cd on pause with the remote she held in her hand.

"Thank you." Amy said as she rubbed her ear to accentuate her point. Anna merely rolled her eyes, if it was really too loud then she would have headache by now, but the only thing giving her a headache was the fact that she had to turn it down.

'For the time being,' she thought savagely. For some reason she couldn't over come the intense desire to annoy the hell out of the person in front of her.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" Amy asked her.

"No, why?" Anna answered biting back all the anger and sarcasm she wanted to pour into those words.

"Because Ted wants to take us out to dinner." Amy said lightly. Anna's jaw dropped. Was she insane! This is the woman who had broken apart Anna's entire family in less than 20 minutes and now she wanted Anna to meet and make friends with the Other Man. Yep, that had to be it, her mom had banged her head on the headboard one too many times in the past couple of months and now it was starting to effect her thinking. It was the only logical explanation.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked worriedly. Anna couldn't help it anymore, that was the last straw.

"Are you insane?!" she practically yelled at her mother, who now looked completely taken aback. "You want me to go out with you and that slimy home wrecker?" Anna asked incredulously.

"Anna!" Amy said astonished, "Don't talk about him like that!" she reprimanded her daughter. Anna gave one unbelieving laugh, which really sounded more like a huff, as she took in what her mother was saying.

"You're serious?" Anna could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"Yes, I am serious, Anna. Get ready, we're leaving in 15 minutes." Amy answered in all seriousness and began to leave down the hall.

"Well, you'll be leaving without me because there's no way I'm going out with you two." Anna answered defiantly to her mother's retreating back. Amy stopped and turned back.

"Yes, you are." Amy said warningly.

"No, I'm not," Anna said as she came out of her room as well and into the hallway, "One, I'm not hungry, and two, the day I let myself be seen in public with you two is the day I announce my engagement to Draco Malfoy and seeing as how that's impossible you know when it'll happen." Anna watched as her words achieved the desired effect in her mother, utter anger. Amy stormed back to stand toe to toe with her daughter as she felt her anger rising inside her.

"Yes, you are. We're leaving in 15 minutes, be ready or you're grounded." Suddenly, Anna got a purely delightful and evil thought:

'Two can play this game.'

"Fine." Anna said tersely and went back into her room, oddly without slamming the door. The plan formulating in her head was satisfying enough that she didn't feel the need to. Amy went back downstairs, thinking she'd won that round, and waited with Ted.

Anna came down_16_ minutes later in black jeans with a black 'From Hell' T-shirt with black jelly bracelets and heavily applied dark make up with a pair of combat boots that she'd borrowed from one of her friends. Hey, she never really liked this look, but if she was going to have to go through this, it would happen on her terms damn it.

Amy looked absolutely horrified as she watched Anna descend from her room. Ted and Anna had never met before and the thought of this being the first image of her he saw was enough to make her cringe both inwardly _and _outwardly. Anna was barely hiding her glee at the look on her mothers face until she saw Ted, then she froze.

'That's him!?' She thought, shocked. This guy was old! He looked like he was at least 45 where her mother was 35. He was so pale his skin had an almost pink tint to it and he was...for lack of a better word, ugly. It was unbelievable, it really was. Anna figured that if her mom were going to leave her dad, it would at least be for someone better looking that him! At the very least, someone young! Ted stepped forward as Anna made it off the last step and put out his hand.

"Hi Anna," he was more then slightly shocked at her appearance, especially after the way Amy described her as an honor roll student who dressed the part, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

'Oh great and he's a hick!' She thought as she was brought of her stupor over his looks. His accent grated her nerves for all of the ten seconds he had already talked. This was insane! He was an old hick and her mom was with him why? She eyed his hand for only a second before quickly side stepping him.

"Touch me and I'll have the police over here so fast, your head will still be spinning when your cellmate is changing your name to Shirley." Anna said threateningly and he slowly retracted his hand as his face fell ever so slightly. Amy was always raving about how sweet she was, but now he was wondering if she needed to have her head checked.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Amy was still utterly shocked.

"Well, mommy dearest, they're called clothes and in _some_ cultures people wear them when in public." Anna answered with biting sarcasm. Amy went over to Anna and dropped her voice dangerously.

"I don't appreciate this attitude one bit Annaliese." Amy warned her.

"Well, I don't appreciate you screwing Ted behind my dad's back. Life's full of disappointments isn't it?" Anna never lowered her voice a notch, wanting Ted to understand just how welcome he was around this house. Amy once again was pissed, nothing new. "Now can we please get this over with?" Anna finished as she headed for the door. She knew she was being bold, especially considering the fact her 16th birthday was still a week away.

Normally Anna was very passive in her anger towards other people, but this entire situation was bringing out the worst in her. She didn't like it, but maybe Ted and her mom would get tired of it and break up because of the stress.

The car ride was pretty silent, except for the radio the crooned out country songs every second.

'Damn you satellite radio! Damn you!' She cursed inwardly. She was quickly making up answers to all of the generic questions that Lauren told her the Other Man (as her and her two best friends Lauren and Melanie had dubbed him) would want to know, Lauren having gone through no less then two step fathers and one step mother.

After her dad had decided to be the one to leave the house for good a few days earlier, Anna called up Lauren and Melanie, and not ten minutes later they were at her door with Johnny Depp movies and enough candy to make even the biggest health food nut think twice about why they'd chosen a life without it.

_The front door opened and closed as Lauren and Melanie let themselves in as they always did and vice-versa between the three girls. Anna heard them coming up the stairs and opened her bedroom door as they came into view at the end of the hallway._

"_Hey, Anna." Lauren said softly as they came closer._

"_Hey you guys," Anna's voice was hoarse from all the crying she'd done over the past two days and she looked worse for the wear with her blonde hair in messy, unbrushed curls. Melanie and Lauren both hugged her and she realized how much they were carrying between them._

"_What _is_ all of this?" She asked surprised._

"_First Aid kit for the broken heart!" Melanie exclaimed proudly holding up a plastic bag that was full of DVDs and Lauren held up two bags that rustled with the sound of food._

_They all got comfortable sitting in their usual places, Anna lay on her stomach on her bed, Melanie was sprawled in a bean-bag chair and Lauren was sitting in what was supposed to be a blow-up chair that they had filled with water, creating the world's first 'Blow Up Water Chair' as they had called it._

"_So how're you holding up?" Melanie asked as they all got comfortable._

"_I can honestly say that I have been better." She answered running a hand through her tangled hair. Not really wanting to stay on the subject long, Anna reached over for the bag with movies in it and smiled._

"_It's the treasure of Isla De Muerta!" she squealed excitedly as and the other two laughed hysterically as she turned over the bag and started sifting through all the Johnny Depp movies, and even select Hugh Jackman movies. Anna held all the Orlando Bloom movies ransom at her house anyways._

"_You read my mind," Anna pulled out her best (and still horrible) Transylvanian accent as she picked up 'Benny & Joon'. _

"_Well of course Marishka, what else would do?" Lauren answered, trying her best to sound like Aleera from 'Van Helsing'._

"_But you know it was my idea," Melanie added laughing, her accent overly exaggerated from trying not to laugh through it. Lauren pulled some dog fur off of her black tank top that had 'Aleera' written across the front of it in bold white letters. _

"_Ah ha ha!" Anna laughed 'evilly', "Dracula's Brides reunited!"_

"_I don't know about you guys, but beings Dracula's bride sucks," Melanie pointed out._

"_Yeah," Anna agreed, "Van Helsing is _much_ hotter."_

"_Ooo! I got an idea!" Lauren said excitedly and then re-adopted her phony Transylvanian accent, "I say we revolt! We are Dracula's Brides no more!"_

"_We are Van Helsing's Brides!" They practically yelled at the same time. Ever since they'd gone to see Van Helsing together the girls realized the interesting coincidence that each Bride had different colored hair and considering that Anna was blonde, Melanie had dark brown, almost black hair, and Lauren had auburn colored hair and they all joked that they were 'evil' anyways, they decided they'd found the perfect inside joke._

_Suddenly a knock sounded at the door and Mort looked in on them as Lauren oh so gracefully fell out of her chair reaching for one of the DVDs in the pile._

"_Ouch." Lauren said even though it really didn't hurt._

"_Have a nice trip see ya' next fall," Anna added lamely as Mort laughed when Lauren stood up and pretended to dust herself off, "You girls ok, I heard yelling." _

"_We're fine, Lauren's just trippin' over Johnny Depp." Melanie said laughing._

"_Oh hush," Lauren said throwing a pillow at her. Mort joined in laughing with them again, it was good to know that some things don't change, that being the three girls in front of him. No matter what happened, they would probably end up in one of their own living rooms 20 years from laughing and watching movies and yelling about how hot the male stars were just to piss their husbands off._

"_Alright I'll be in my study if you need anything, alright?"_

"_Okay!" they all chorused and he left again._

"_You know what I miss?" Anna said to the others, "I miss when we all used to go down to the beach for the weekend, that's what I miss."_

"_I know I miss at least one part of it." Melanie said with a crafty smile on her face and Anna watched confused as Melanie traded a knowing look with Lauren._

"_What's that?" Anna asked._

"_When your dad used to take us swimming." She said, "Now there's something I'm not likely to forget._

"_Oh the pictures," Lauren sighed dramatically, "Uh, I mean the memories." She said with fake embarrassment but Anna knew what they were getting at and launched a pillow at each of the in turn and they laughed harder._

"_Will you two knock that off!" Anna almost pleaded._

"_Hey!" Melanie said grabbing the pillow that just hit her, "You better be nice to me missy." She warned._

"_Why is that?" Anna challenged._

"_Because, when I turn 18, I _will_ be your new step-mother!" She smiled, throwing the pillow at a stunned Anna._

"_What!" Lauren started, "He's mine, I get him first!"_

"_Nooooo!" She howled, stuffing her head under the pillow, "You two knock it off! Neither of you 'gets him'. Got it?" _

"_Oh get over it Anna, your dad is gorgeous, face it now and your life will get easier." Lauren told her matter-of-factly as Melanie nodded in agreement._

"_She's right you know." _

"_Okay! New Topic!" Anna didn't feel like going through another round of 'Fight for Anna's Dad' that night. _

That seemed to be Melanie and Lauren's new favorite game. It creeped her out, after all, how would you feel if your two best friends swooned over _your _dad.

Anna found herself almost laughing at all the talking, laughing, and movie- wait scratch that- Johnny Depp watching that had happened that night. Also Anna didn't forget the most 'vital' advice that she had been given then:

"Don't give him a moment's rest. Now raise hell, girl." Lauren had told her. Lauren and Melanie were really close to her and her family. Hell, all three of them had grown up together. They were as shocked as she was about it all, not to mention pissed at how it happened. Melanie had wasted no time in quickly adding that they would be happy to play the sisters from hell part with her, unfortunately they weren't here at the moment to help so she would have to wing it.

WOW! I can't believe I got so many reviews! I'm glad that most of you like the story, thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: (See Prologue!)

**Moulin-Rouge-Pirate:** Here's the chapter! ::ducks behind Ichabod:: Don't hit me! LoL Hey there! It's nice to know you reviewed, Have a Pirate Cookie! ::hands Moulin a sugar cookie in the shape of a cutlass:: You ROCK! Oh and here's some free advertising

_**EVERYONE GO READ Moulin-Rouge-Pirate 's STORIES!!!!!**_

**Miss Rainstorm: **I love you're review name, it's Spiffy! I'm glad you liked the Prologue so much, I hope you review this chapter too! Here's a cookie ::hands Miss Rainstorm a sugar cookie shaped like a spy-glass::

**Dawnie-7: **Welcome aboard! ::hands Dawnie a cookie shaped like a pistol:: Wow, looking back, pirates are very violent people, LoL, I'm really happy you liked my story and I hope you come back to read the rest, the prologue should, I am pretty sure, be the most dramatic part of the story.

**LiTtLeSpArRoW: **GRACE!!!! You made it! YAY! ::hands Grace a ship shaped (haha that's spiffy sounding) sugar cookie:: ::looks at Jack:: okay here ya go ::hands Jack a captain-hat shaped cookie:: Here's some advertising for you too my dear Pirate Matey!

**EVERYONE GO READ LiTtLeSpArRoW 's stuff!!!!**

Well, those are some pretty good guesses for the plot, I can't say they're right, but I think you'll like how it turns out!...::re-reads Grace's review:: LINDSAY GOT MARRIED!?!?!? Okay, Grace-y you got some 'splainin' to do!

**NY926: **I can't say that I'm 100 ecstatic about your review, but thanks anyway. I really don't think you gave the story enough of a chance, oh, and what the fork is a 'grundy' ?


	3. A New License

CHAPTER 2-

Mort couldn't believe it. His little girl, his little Anna was turning 16. Mort was on his way back into Riverdale for her birthday party and he found himself trying to figure out where the time had gone. It seemed like just yesterday, he and Amy were bringing her home from the hospital wrapped in that little pink blanket and now, he was getting ready to take her to get her license.

'It's amazing how fast it goes.' He thought as he pulled up into the driveway. He looked toward the door and started laughing. Anna was sitting on the doorstep waiting for him to get there. Granted it wouldn't be funny to anyone who didn't know her, but the mere fact that she was awake before noon on a Saturday was utterly amazing. It was 10:16 in the morning according to the clock and she was not only awake, but also ready and waiting.

Mort continued to laugh when he watched her come bounding to the car and appeared at his door instead of the passenger side.

"Oh wonderful, loving, perfect father of mine," she started as she smiled innocently. She opened her mouth to continue her sweet talk plea, but Mort cut her off.

"No way, darling daughter." Mort answered, already knowing what she was going to ask. Anna hung her head in mock defeat, trying to look hurt even though she was still smiling.

"Please?" she asked again, this time only half serious in trying to get her way.

"Nope, this is the last time I can drive you somewhere when you actually _need_ me to be in the car with you so you can wait just a little while longer."

"Can I play with the radio?" she asked hopefully.

"Why not." He answered approvingly and Anna made her way back to the passenger side of the car just as happy as if she'd been able to drive and immediately started flipping through radio channels as her dad pulled the car out of the driveway.

Before they even got out of the neighborhood, Anna had abandoned her quest for a radio station that they could agree on and instead started exchanging cheesy jokes with her dad on the way to the DMV.

Mort barely had time to park before Anna was out of the car and waiting for him to get out as well.

"You're not excited or something are ya'?" he asked grinning.

"Aww c'mon dad, you know when you got your license you were ecstatic. I'm no different." Mort laughed, she was right.

"Okay then, you have the waiver right?" he asked casually as Anna froze mid-step.

"You're supposed to have it," Anna said slowly facing him, looking like the world was about to end.

"No I thought you'd have it." He answered, trying his best to keep his face straight. Anna's waiver guaranteed her a free license, no driving test required. In other words, the easy way out.

"_Dad_, you said you picked it up Sunday when you came down." From where Mort was, she greatly resembled a small animal caught in headlights, so he decided to end it there before she got _too_ upset.

"Oh, you mean that little pink slip that has your Driver's Ed. Teacher's signature on it that's in my wallet?" he asked innocently as he walked past her and towards the building. Anna blew out her breath in frustration and quickly ran up behind her dad, grabbing the black ski cap off of his head, allowing his dirty blonde hair to poof up slightly and take on the bed head look he'd slowly been adopting. Since she sneak attacked him, he didn't have a chance to react until she was across the street waiting in front of the building. He looked over at her and saw her lean back against the wall and hold the cap out with a triumphant grin on her face.

"You're loosing your touch, _old_ man." She told him emphasizing the word 'old' as much as possible as Mort crossed the street.

"Oh I am," he asked challengingly.

"Hey the truth hurts." She answered sarcastically

"Uh huh." Then in one swift, fluid motion had grabbed his hat back and brought his other hand up to ruffle Anna's hair as much as he could before she shot away from under his hand looking utterly scandalized.

"DAD!" she all but shrieked, "I have to go get my picture taken, are you crazy?!" she announced to more then half of the parking lot as she started trying to comb it down with her fingers.

"No, just mildly eccentric." He told her smirking.

"Sure, I bet that's what Doctor Frankenstein said too." Anna commented as she fixed her hair using the window for a mirror. Mort laughed again and opened the door.

"You look fine, let's go little one." Anna did one last check before throwing a look of mock anger at her dad then heading through the door muttering something about how being 5'2" wasn't little.

No more than 30 minutes later, Anna and Mort walked out of the DMV (well, Mort walked, Anna was almost skipping) as Anna gleefully placed her new license in her wallet and shoved it into her purse.

"Hey Anna," he called to get her attention.

"Yeah?"

"Catch," he said tossing her the keys before hearing a distinct 'YES!' of triumph from Anna as she got in the drivers side and adjusted the mirrors before starting the car.

Once Anna got on the road, Mort was happy to see she calmed down and concentrated on what was going on instead of continuing to bounce around in the seat as she was back in the parking lot. Not paying attention on snowy roads just wasn't safe but she did really well, she was better about signaling and stopping than Amy was, that was for sure.

That single thought connected to Amy was enough to make his eyes darken in unspoken hurt as he looked out the window, but he quickly pulled himself away from those thoughts. Today wasn't for fighting or worrying about Amy and Ted,

'It's Anna's 16th, that's all that matters for today.' Mort resolved as Anna pulled up into the driveway.

"Good girl, you got us home alive." Mort congratulated her as he hugged her. Anna laughed and Mort noticed the front door open and Lauren and Melanie came launching out of the house. Mort knew she was having a party later, but of course, these two were there a good 2 hours early.

"AHHHH, she has a license now." Lauren called sarcastically and Melanie gave Anna a hug. Lauren gave Anna a hug as well and then both of them seemed to realize that they had both come running out of the house in the middle of an upstate New York winter with little more then sweaters and jeans on.

"Wow, it's really cold out here." Melanie said looking up as a snowflake landed on her face. "And now it's starting to snow."

"You two are crazy, everybody inside." Mort said as he ushered the three girls back inside the warm house and saw both Melanie and Lauren's parents sitting in the living room.

"Hey Eduardo," Mort waited until the girls were in the kitchen before continuing, "Is it here yet?"

"Yeah, it's back in our driveway, you gonna go pick it up?" Melanie's dad answered.

"Yeah, later. Did Melanie see it?"

"Nope, Lauren and her left for your house before it showed up." He told Mort with a slight laugh.

"Alright then," Mort smiled.

Just a few short hours later, the party was starting to wind down and Mort was beginning to see red. Amy still hadn't shown up. It had been four hours since Anna and him had gotten back and two hours since the party had started and Amy still wasn't there. Anna and her friends were all set up in the family room on the other side of the kitchen and Mort and Melanie and Lauren's parents were keeping watch from the kitchen.

Finally, Mort knew he couldn't wait for her any longer if they wanted Anna to open her presents and have cake with her friends there so Mort headed into the family room and made his way over to Anna.

"Hey hun, you ready for the cake yet?" He asked her, praying she wouldn't notice how Amy wasn't there. If she did, the out come would _not_ be good.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," she laughed as she stood up.

"On deck you scabbers dogs! It's cake time so move your lazy a-"

"_Anna_," Mort warned before she finished her sentence and everyone laughed as they made room around the giant coffee table for people to move around. Mort disappeared into the kitchen and reemerged a few moments later carrying a sheet cake covered with blue and silver-ish gray icing. Melanie's mom switched off the lights and immediately one of the guys in the back started humming the 'Twilight Zone' theme song.

"Hey, that's not a birthday song, hush!" Melanie called out and then sank back to sit on her hell while Mort lit the number '16' candle that was at the corner of the cake. In the center of it was black script that simply said:

Happy Sweet Sixteen Anna

A slight pinkish blush started to creep up in Anna's face as everyone began singing. It only got brighter because after every line of the song Lauren and Melanie added a quick 'Cha Cha Cha' and Anna started giggling uncontrollably. Anna made the first slice and handed it to her dad.

"That's yours," she told him as he looked ready to give it to someone else.

"I can live with that," he joked. The next piece Anna cut didn't fare as well and ended up as a ruin instead of a square.

"You sure you can handle this?" Mort asked and Anna pointed at him with the plastic cake knife.

"Hey, I'm better at this than some people."

"Hey, it's not my fault that I got bumped!" Melanie yelled. She'd never been able to live down the fact that she'd turned a piece of ice cream cake into a blob when she was cutting it on her 14th birthday. Her dog Tootsie had jumped up and hit her arm causing her to mutilate that and two other pieces.

After the cake and opening the presents from her friends, people slowly started leaving since they didn't want to be driving at night and soon Mort, the three girls, and their parents were left and Anna started to fidget.

"Hey dad?" she started in a low voice.

"Yeah," he had an idea of what was coming and he couldn't help but grin.

"Where's my present from you? I mean, I know you love me and all but-"

"It's outside." He answered simply as he cut off the beginning of a likely looking ramble.

"Huh?" all three girls chorused.

"Go look for yourself." he said, "It's out front." Anna jumped up with a hopeful smile and raced for the door with Melanie and Lauren hot on her heels.

Mort watched as Anna and the girls started jumping up and down outside in the snow after they saw the 2004 black Nissan Exterra sitting in the driveway with a big silver bow on the hood.

"Oh my god!" Anna squealed and looked back her dad. She ran over and threw her arms around Mort's neck and he used her momentum to swing her around as she did.

"I can't believe it! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the greatest dad in the history of the entire universe, you know that?" she praised him excitedly.

"What can I say, I try." Mort said laughing. He pulled out the key and handed it to her and she squeaked her thanks again and gave her dad another bear hug as before turning around to look at Lauren and Melanie.

"Once around the park ladies?" they laughed in agreement and Anna turned back to her dad.

"Daddy, can we pleeeeeeeease?" Anna begged excitedly, "You can come too if you think it's safer or something." She added quickly as Mort opened his mouth.

"Okay, okay." He laughed. "Let's go." Lauren and Melanie gave quick cheers before both yelled 'Shotgun!' at the same time.

"I said it first!" Lauren argued

"No, I did." Melanie laughed.

"Hey now, I get final decision!" Anna yelled over them both as they all headed towards the car.

"We'll be right back." Mort laughed as he looked back at Melanie and Lauren's parents and they just waved.

"You'll be gone longer then that." Lauren's dad promised as Mort headed toward the car.

"Okay, Melanie gets front seat because she's never given me crap about my driving." Melanie looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Lauren and laughed.

"Anna, you put the car in drive instead of reverse and knocked three cones over while looking over your shoulder, anyone who saw that would have given you crap for it." Lauren laughed as well.

When Melanie got situated in the front seat, Anna watched her pull down the mirror and look at Lauren who was sitting behind her, and to Lauren's great satisfaction, next to Mort. Lauren stuck her tongue out at Melanie much the same way as Daphne in the new Scooby Doo movies and Melanie looked over her shoulder to reach back and smack her, but missed.

"Hey," Mort said as Melanie swatted his knee instead of Lauren's and the girls both started giggling.

As it turned out, Anna not only took them around the neighborhood park three times but she also gave them a tour of the entire division before relenting and going back to the house. When they finally did get back, Lauren and Melanie both decided to head home with their parents after agreeing to be back in an hour for an 'over', which was basically a sleep over without the sleeping.

"You sticking around Mort?" Lauren's mom asked on her way out.

"Yeah, I'm gonna stay and watch over the girls until Amy gets back, don't worry, Gerry."

"Alright, I'll see ya later Mort." Gerry said, her southern accent more than noticeable as she spoke.

"Bye you guys," he saw them out the door and then he and Anna started to clean up the streamers and stray wrapping paper.

"I'm gonna stick around until your mom gets back alright?"

"Really?" Anna asked smiling. It would be the first time she'd seen him that long in a good two or three weeks.

"Yeah I don't want to leave you, Melanie and Lauren by yourselves, god only knows when your mom's getting back." He hadn't meant the last part to be as full of bitterness as it came out, but it was absolutely dripping with it. Anna put down her trash bag and hugged her dad. This whole situation was taking a toll on her but she knew her dad had to be going through worse, after all, he'd been planning to spend the rest of his life with Amy.

When the girls got back, they camped them selves out in the family room with left over food and such from the party and Mort was left pretty much to amuse himself. After a few moments of eyeing the stairs he did something against his better judgment; he went upstairs.

Nearing his old bedroom, he stopped a minute. According to Anna, whenever Amy was with Ted, they went out, so that meant the room was probably the way he left it. After a few seconds of mental debating, he pushed open the door.

The room, contrary to his belief that it would be the same mess he'd left it in, was spotless. Amy had obviously cleaned the room from top to bottom, what he had decided to leave behind for the time being (which was everything besides a few books, his computer, and his clothes) had all been cleaned back up and put back where it belonged in the room. It gave him a very strange feeling. It was almost like walking into the past or something because by all visible accounts, it looked like he hadn't left. Mort made his way over to the closet and opened it. It was full Amy's clothes now, no longer was half of it empty and it brought back a few memories of how they used to argue over how much of the closet was half. A while back, it was just good-natured kidding but a little before they 'separated' as Amy had so beautifully phrased it, it was enough to spark a battle worthy of the next World War.

Before Mort even realized what he was doing, he'd reached out and was running his hand over a light pink sundress that hung in front of him. It was one of Amy's favorites during the warmer seasons. Mort could still imagine the way she looked in it. She always was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. The short time he'd spent dwelling on a few memories was enough to break the dam in his heart and he could feel silent tears making their way down his cheeks. He angrily brushed them away, wishing that just once he could control his emotions.

The next morning, Mort woke up in what used to be his bed. He looked around and noticed the clock next to the bed read 7 am. He got up and stretched before he decided to go downstairs and see if the girls were still awake.

He got down to the living room and heard loud yells that shifted to adventurous music and back to yelling and headed to the family room. He almost laughed at what he saw, but not wanting to wake them, he held it back as best as possible.

All three of the girls were in a row in front of the widescreen TV, sleeping, each with their own pillow and blanket. The noise was coming from the movie (Pirates of the Caribbean) and it was alternating between to fight scenes. Mort had seen this particular movie enough to know that it was somewhere near the end and the girls had been up until at least four, considering the movie was almost three hours long. He turned off the TV and the DVD player as quietly as possible then he went back into the kitchen. He looked around and felt anger starting to pour into his veins. Amy still wasn't back yet.

Mort looked out the window towards the driveway again for the millionth time and the faint pink tint that had started to cloud his vision turned blood red. Amy was heading up the driveway with _Ted._

* * *

Disclaimer Time!

I own Melanie, Lauren, and Anna I DON'T OWN SECRET WINDOW! :( ...Well, the Revolt against David Koepp hasn't happened yet soooo...I should have those rights soon

Jack- One can only hope.

JACK! YOU'RE BACK!

Aye, luv

YAY!

Alrighty then! There it is, the newest installment. I'm SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated lately, I had Band practice, Steel Drum Practice, and a rough draft for a Spanish presentation as well as a rough draft for a Research Paper worth half my grade, KAITLYN!!!! LoL, yes, I'll also admit I spent too much time watching 21 Jump Street! I GOT THE DvD'S!!!! YAY! And I HIGHLY RECOMMEND IT!!!! Aside from the 80's 'fashion' (which of course only Johnny could pull off to the closest degree) and the replacement of the word ass with 'tail' and all the other censored curse words, It's good enough to be on TV now.

Dawnie-7 : Very glad you still like it, granted my latest update has been quite delayed, I hope you could wait! LoL DAMN STRAIGHT, don't let 'em rest 'til the shovel hits 'em!

Miss Rainstorm : Here it is! I know it was a long wait but I worked as fast as I could, and don't worry, they're still coming!

LiTtLeSpArRoW : HEY!!!!! WHASSSSUUUUP! LoL, hey there Grace! HAPPY (belated) HALLOWEEN! I hope you and Jack had fun, cuz seeing Mort on a sugar high sure as hell was! LoL, I loved writing Mine and Melanie's fight over Mort, but now that I go back and read it...the end of it seems kinda cheesy, REVISION AHOY! Though not for a while, LoL we had plenty of fun pegging EVIL little trick-or-treaters when we were done, but I SWEAR they deserved it! Oh and by the way UPDATE YOU SCALLYWAG!!!!!

Frolics With Chipmunks : 0.0 Well...have fun in the chipmunk suit...

LoL I'm glad you like the story so far I LOATHE AMY TOO! HER AND TED BOTH! LoL, I've always said they got just what they deserved! How Amy could go for ::shudder:: Ted is beyond me, the guy is seriously UGLY! Hope you liked the story, your review was SPIFFY!

Moulin-Rouge-Pirate : HERE! HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER!!! LoL I knew we'd get a trilogy out of you! The Jedi Mind Trick LIVES!!!!! Now review or I'll kick your tail! (Blame 21 Jump Street) Don't worry I'll kill Amy Ted as soon as I can, after all who wants _them _hanging around! Now it's your turn to update! LoL

Evil Duckie Of The Black Lagoon : It's fine you didn't get the chance to review 'til a little later, I wait on my friends and faithful reviewers, don't worry LoL DOWN WITH AMY AND TED! I'm not really surprised to find that no one else likes Amy and Ted either, in fact, it's kind of comforting :)

Pyrate-Rose : Welcome aboard! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the spiffy complement! I hope you liked this chapter just as much!


	4. The Calm Before The Storm

Okay, pre-notes! I'm SOOO sorry it's been so long, this chapter was pretty hard to get out considering the fact that I could barely decide whether or not to stay in the pre-movie era of the story. Staring with the next chapter we'll get pulled up to speed with the beginning of the movie (A lot of time skipped, yes I know, but this story needs to get on with the suspense right?) let me know how you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I own Me and Anna since technically my parents own themselves along with Mel and her parents but as far as their characters are concerned, they're mine! I don't and I'll say it clearer, I DO NOT OWN SECRET WINDOW OR JOHNNY DEPP… unfortunately but me, Kaitlyn, and Care are still working on that!

* * *

Like Father Like…Daughter?

Chapter- 3

It took everything in Mort to keep him from going to the door and strangling the both of them right where they stood and leaving their bodies to be covered up by the falling snow. It was completely unbelievable.

'She doesn't show up for Anna's birthday, her _sweet sixteen_, just to spend more time with…him.' Anger ran hot in his every vein as he watched the front door swing open as Amy and Ted strolled in.

Amy threw her coat on a chair in the living room and jumped when she saw Mort in the kitchen. He didn't look too happy.

"Jesus Mort, what are you doing here?" she asked startled by his 'unexplained' appearance in the kitchen. Mort got up and made his way into the doorway that separated the living room and kitchen and leaned on the frame.

"Well," he started in a level tone, sarcasm dripping heavily from his words, "It all started about…oh say _sixteen_ years ago as of yesterday when a little girl named Anna was born." He said sending her an accusing look. A look of realization crossed Amy's face and once again Mort found himself fighting with everything he had not to hit her right there when a dark thought slipped into his mind.

'Should have loaded the damn gun.' His thoughts turned black and he tried his best to push it away, but as angry as he was, that wasn't an easy task to overcome.

"Shit!" Amy cursed loudly as she ran a hand through her hair. Mort couldn't help but think she didn't seem disappointed. She looked more annoyed than anything else, like a kid who's found out they've missed their favorite T.V show. He was more then ready to start screaming sense into her before he remembered the girls were sleeping in the next room. It wouldn't exactly be comfortable waking up to your parents yelling and since Anna hadn't seen it yet, he was trying to avoid it. Amy put her bag down next to her jacket and looked at Ted.

"I can't believe we forgot."

'That's It!' Mort thought and suddenly, his patience had taken all it could.

Lauren, being the lightest sleeper of the three, woke first when a loud, deep yell crashed in on a particularly confusing, yet entertaining, Dr. Pepper and Cheetos induced dream involving Jack Sparrow, Inspector Abberline, Officer Sands, and Sam in a DDR Tournament of which Jack was inexplicably winning.

Mourning the loss of such an entertaining dream, Lauren was slow to lift her head from her pillow as she heard a much higher pitched voice yelling in return and she quickly realized it was coming from somewhere past the kitchen. She looked to her left and saw Melanie stirring from her own sleep on the other side of Anna and look back at her with confusion dominant in her eyes.

After sleep had relented its interference with her hearing, Lauren pushed up from the floor and sat back on her heels and realized the lower yell was Mort's voice. Of course the other would be Amy's if that actually were the case.

Melanie took notice of the yells and sat up as well she looked over at Lauren and then down to Anna, trying to figure out if it would be better to let her wake up on her own. She looked over at Lauren as Anna started to stir as well.

'Well that's amazing.' She thought to herself. Anna could sleep through most anything, and normally did. 'And her timing couldn't be worse.'

"Well Amy, maybe if you weren't so busy running around town with Ted here, you'd remember things like your only daughter's birthday!" Mort yelled, forgetting all about the three teenagers in the living room.

"Oh, don't start with me Mort!"

"I'm not starting with you! In fact, I'd be all too happy to be done with you!"

'Liar!' A voice deep inside Mort called out. Mort pushed that aside too.

"Can't say I don't agree with you on that dad." Anna's voice calmly cut Amy off as Amy opened her mouth again. Mort stopped and tried to gather his senses as he watched Anna cross to the fridge and open the door. She grabbed three Mountain Dews and looked at the three adults.

"What happened to the yelling?" Anna was now awake, tired and annoyed at the fact she had to deal with her mom and her mom's boyfriend. She fixed a particularly menacing stare on Ted as she swept her gaze over the rest of the kitchen looking for food.

"If you guys want food, you'll have to come help me!!" Anna called back toward the living room, her hands beginning to freeze from the sodas in her hands. The two girls appeared a moment or two later and seemed to stop short in the doorway. Anna almost laughed at their expressions, almost.

'Yeesh!' Melanie thought looking Ted over, 'That's not just betrayal, that's a personal insult!' and Lauren, whose face constantly betrayed her emotions, had the expression of someone looking at a dead bug under a magnifying glass.

"Morning girls," Amy greeted them with her mouth pulled into a tired smile. Melanie and Lauren smiled politely; they then made a beeline to the pantry to grab more snack food.

"That's a mighty healthy breakfast you got there." Ted spoke finally with a friendly yet strained sarcastic tone.

"Good thing it's not breakfast then." Melanie said venomously. She seemed to take even herself by surprise with her comment but she couldn't help it, this man had crashed in on a part of her family. It was too hard to accept him just because he said 'good morning'.

Anna threw an approving glance to Melanie and looked over at Lauren who, although she was busying herself with scooping ice cream into a mixing bowl and topping it with assorted sweet stuff, had the expression of someone eating an overly bitter piece of lemon.

"Well, Happy birthday baby girl." Amy tried _very_ boldly. Anna faced her mother and a coldness that was becoming all too familiar slid into her eyes again as she spoke.

"My birthday was yesterday and I'm not a baby, thank you." Anna's voice was strangely civil and those that knew her best, which would include everyone but Ted, it was clear that the thin ice Amy was on was fast cracking.

Mort walked over to the table and grabbed his jacket.

"Girls, go change, we're going to get a real breakfast" The words had barely left his mouth and three blurs had flashed past him and up the stairs, leaving quite a mess in the kitchen.

'WE ARE?!?!' Mort's inner voice sounded incredibly loudly at the moment, 'When did you become so passive aggressive?'

'Like I know', Mort answered him-self. Mort took a quick peek into the living room from where he stood and there was a disaster still laying about in there as well. A sly smirk crossed his face as he turned around.

"Amy, Ted, you guys stay here, I'll drop Anna off a little later."

"Wait a minute," Amy stopped him as he headed for the front door, "You're just leaving? This place is a freakin' mess! Besides, they aren't _all_ your daughters, you can't just take them and leave!"

"You wanna bet." Mort growled before he saw the three girls appear in the kitchen pulling hoodies on over their pajamas.

"Come on girls," Mort opened the door and the girls made a beeline for the jeep. It was more then cold outside and none of them were about to stand in the snow.

"See ya' later Amy." And Mort left.

* * *

Okay, here's the 2nd set of authors notes and I can hear ya groanin' about it but it's good news1 As far as I'm concerned up until this point my writing hasn't been it's best but from the next chapter out I promise GREAT IMPROVMENTS! Here are some answers to my wonderful reviewers and to everyone else, I hope you had Happy Thanksgivings!

REVIEW RESPONSES! DUN DUH DAAAAA!

Evil Duckie of the BlackLagoon - I GOT ALL CAPITALS YAY! LoL I'm glad I managed to fan the flames of hatred! ::throws sporks at Amy and Ted:: Don't worry if you loved this much it only gets better! LYLAS!

Dawnie-7 – This didn't seem like much a chapter to me, and I'm sorry if it's disappointing but I got to the point where Amy and Mort would fight and it didn't flow, it didn't feel right. Then I know I had to get something to you guys so I nixed it and kept my favorite parts then ended it, like I said, the rest will be better and once I'm a little more experienced with this story, I think I'll come back and fix it. I didn't get my license on my Sweet Sixteen either, but I don't have to wait 'til I'm 18 at least, I'm sorry about that! I got mine in October and it sure feels good…until I have to go to Publix…

LiTtLeSpArRoW – You don't need to worry about my birthday, that's not 'til May, but thanks for the attempt! LoL Thanks JACK! ::opens present:: WOW! A NEW CUTLASS! THANK YOU JACK! ::straps cutlass to belt:: ::Gives Jack a bear hug:: I love you Sparrow and thank you Grace, I know you had something to do with it! I'll advertise your stuff anytime and I'm happy to do it! LYLAS!

Miss Rainstorm – Thanks for the words of encouragement, it meant a lot and I hope this isn't too big a disappointment, the next chapter will be great I PROMISE!

Pyrate-Rose – I couldn't help but have the girls addicted to SOMEBODY hot! LoL and it's like David Koepp said, you have to acknowledge that your leading man is indeed hot. I'm glad you got your permit, it's fun stuff being able to drive isn't it?

Moulin-Rouge-Pirate – I _should _ignore you for the comment…but I'm above that! LoL I can blame my lack of updates on the Moulin Rouge if I wanted to! ::allows time for gasping and horrible looks:: Okay times up! REVIEW! LYLAS!

I Like Cats Too. Let's Exchange Recipes – Well, besides the Chipmunk reviewer, you have to have one of the most original names I've seen, LoL I hope you like what's going to come next, sorry to say I don't have any recipes for you though, LoL


	5. The Fated Meetings

Chapter-4

The Fated Meetings

For some reason there was an incessant banging against the front door of Mort Rainey's Cabin. He tossed over on the couch willing himself back into the depths of sleep. It didn't work.

Mort gave up his quest to reclaim sleep after the 5th consecutive bang against the door and he grimaced as his eyes were met by bright morning light. He groped for his glasses on the coffee table as he got up, sleep-messed hair shooting up in every direction.

'You keep this up Mort old boy and you'll look like Albert Einstein by your 35th birthday.' His inner voice taunted him and he instinctively ran a hand through his shaggy blonde-brown locks.

When Mort finally opened the door, he realized he desperately wished he'd have stayed on the couch.

"You stole my story" The stranger immediately accused. Mort, who had woken up literally ten seconds before, could do little more then understand the fact he'd been spoken to. Wait a minute! This guy was talking plagiarism!

"Well?" although with his accent it turned out more like 'Wew'. The stranger stared at Mort with his intense blue eyes as though expecting an immediate answer, perhaps even an apology. Unfortunately for this guy, Mort had not yet had his caffeine and therefore was unable to process things so soon after waking.

"I'm sorry, do I-" Mort stopped himself at the mechanical sound of his voice and decided to try and cover it, "I don't believe I know you." He said trying to sound a little more authoritative, but his half opened eyes and swaying stance did little to back his voice up.

"I know that." Shooter started as though it should be that obvious to everyone, "That doesn't matter I know you Mr. Rainey that's what matters. You stole my story." His voice accusing and he never took his calm blue eyes off of Mort's deep brown ones.

"You're mistaken, I don't read manuscripts" Mort had had just about enough of this and was more then ready to be back on the couch sleeping, or maybe even being woken up by Anna to talk about her day. That was something he definitely missed by not being back in Riverdale but,

"You read this one already," Clearly it seemed that shooter was loosing his patience as well, "you stole it."

"I can assure you that I-" Mort had decided to back off a little, not wanting to make him any more upset if only to avoid another lawsuit.

"I know you can, I know that. I don't wanna be assured." Something in this man's eyes was starting to flash very clear and present danger signs to Mort, but Mort had had enough of all of this intimidation and accusations, he hadn't plagiarized anyone's story!

"If you wanna talk to someone about some, grievance, you feel you may have," Mort was done with this man, and he didn't seem the most reasonable type so he decided it was time to end their cozy little chat, " You can call my literary agent-"

"This is between you and me." He was cut off as the stranger's voice lowered to a menacing depth, "We don't need any outsiders Mister Rainey, it is strictly between you and me." By now, Chico, Anna's beloved little sheepdog, had blindly made his way out to the patio and was now sniffing around the new visitor's legs.

"Alright Mr. whoever you are, I don't like being accused of plagiarism, if that is in fact what you're accusing me of." And about then he realized this guy could seriously harm the blinded dog if he wanted to, "Chico, inside." He didn't mean it to be harsh but he wanted Chico away from this guy, and luckily the old boy took the hint and bumped his way back into the house.

"I don't blame you for not liking it but you did it," This guy was so sure of him self that a part of Mort almost let him believe it was right, "You stole my story."

'HOW MANY TIMES IS HE GONNA SAY THAT!?' Mort screamed in his head.

"You're gonna have to leave, I have nothing more to say to you," And with that Mort _attempted_ to close the door on this guy but he just blocked the door with the manuscript.

"Yea I'll go. We'll talk more later," And the guy made a move to hand Mort his manuscript but Mort just stepped back.

"I'm not taking that," he knew better.

"It won't do you any good to play games with me Mr. Rainey. This has got to be settled," Something in his eyes simply read 'murder' and Mort started closing the door

"As far as I'm concerned it is," And with that he closed the door.

Mort locked the door and turned to face Chico who looked up at him with his cataracts covered eyes, he needed to be taken to the vet desperately, before Anna saw him, he was nearly blind now. Mort waited anxiously for this strange man to be gone and mentally flipped when he heard a thump on the patio. He followed the sounds outside until the man appeared outside his kitchen window, then he really did jump out of his skin. He watched him get into and old station wagon and while he backed up, Mort made sure to look at the tag

'Mississippi? That's it, this guy's out of his mind.' Mort concluded as he headed back to the front door. When finally looked out the door he saw the pile of papers that was the manuscript weighted in place with a large rock. Mort, against his better judgment, took the manuscript in his hands, and on the cover was a title and a name:

Sowing Season

John Shooter

And meanwhile, 3 hours away, in Riverdale, Anna and Lauren were sitting, well, sleeping in second period as their teacher droned on at the board.

"So, since 'x' equals the sum of both- " Mr. Young stopped himself as he looked out over the class. He walked straight to his desk and grabbed the teacher's edition of 'Algebra 2: A Comprehensive Study' and then made his way straight toward Anna's desk. She sat with her head propped on her hand, very much asleep. A few people could see his intentions and snickered.

Mr. Young raised the book to his eye level and let it go. It rocketed into the surface of the desk with a resounding 'BANG' that was heard three doors down in the Anatomy class Melanie was sitting in taking a pop quiz.

'What the hell?' She thought to herself as she looked to the back wall.

Anna woke so suddenly and violently, she sent her entire binder flying, pens and all. Lauren, on the other side of the room, was experiencing much the same reaction.

'WHAT THE F-" Lauren stopped as soon as she saw Mr. Young's eyes on her and her adrenaline pumped harder, if that was possible considering the wake up call she and Anna had received. When he started for Lauren's desk, she attempted to discreetly crunch up the paper under her right hand, but unfortunately for her, Mr. Young was not their 71-year old English teacher, and his eyesight was perfectly fine.

"Uh uh, Let me see that Ms. Wonka," He instructed calmly when he reached her desk. As usual, a few people giggled at her last name.

"Now that we've cleared that up, the note if you please?" Mr. Young said again.

'MIERDA!!' Anna screamed in her head. Young didn't usually detect the pieces of crumpled paper that flew between Anna and Lauren's desks, but when he did, it was time to share. Lauren sent her a most desperate glance not only was this note privately discussing the guy that Lauren had been pining over for months, it also thoroughly covered how both Anna and Lauren felt about their dear professor. But before Lauren could stop him, Mr. Young had taken the note from her and was reading it. Both she and Anna watched his face darken.

"The conversations of teenagers really are useless aren't they?" He asked to no one in particular as he returned the paper to Lauren and pointed to Anna, "Both of you to the front, read it to everyone."

As the girls shuffled to the front, a few of the more popular girls laughed and pointed and Lauren found herself looking to the windows wondering just _how_ bad it would hurt to fall two stories. Anna, who was feeling strangely mischievous and looked at the crumpled paper only a second before speaking.

"Messrs. Aleera Marishka and Verona are pleased to present 'The Lying Note'," She started as Lauren whipped her head back around to look at Anna and try to figure out just what she was up to. Anna just went full steam ahead as Mr. young sat down at his desk, also wondering just what Anna was up to.

"Aleera, Verona and Marishka would like to take the time to apologize as 'The Lying Note' is unable to lie properly for the moment and must request that Professor Young keep his abnormally large nose _out_ of other peoples' business." Anna finished her address with an all too authentic English accent and Mr. Young's face turned beet red. All Lauren could do was laugh as most of the class stared in amazement.

"Anna Rainey, you read what's on that paper now! Or it's a trip to the principal for you." And with her newfound confidence, Anna simply crumpled the paper, grabbed her things and headed for the door. Much to the appreciative applause of her classmates and once she was gone, Mr. Young turned on Lauren.

"Well, Ms Wonka, you can tell the class or follow your friend to Mr. Brown's office!" Unfortunately, Lauren was unable to hear him because she was still laughing her head off even as she looked at him.

"Take your seat Ms. Wonka," Mr. Young nearly screeched and he put extra emphasis on her last name to drive his point home. She took her seat still giggling, but when she calmed down, she couldn't believe herself, SHE'D LET ANNA GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE BY HERSELF!

Outside in the hall, Anna waited a few moments for Lauren to follow, when she didn't Anna huffed out a breath and headed for the stairs leading to the upstairs bathroom.

'Hell be damned if I'M going to the principal's office over a note,' she said to herself, more scared of what would happen when her dad found out then actually seeing the principal. As she started up the stairs, Anna found that the fading laughter of her classmates was the only noise in the hall besides the air conditioner and so, upon reaching the stairs, the area around her was pretty much silent until a deep southern voice sounded right above her.

"It's not right for a young'n like you to be cursing that way," Anna's head snapped to the top of the staircase from where the voice had sounded and saw a man standing on the top step. His voice was so obstructed by his southern accent that the words came out sounding more like 'S'not righ' fer uh young'n li' you tah bee tawking that waee'. He seemed to be about mid-forties at least, his deeply tanned face was etched with deep lines from a lifetime of working in the sun and Anna was just about to ponder why exactly he was holding that freaky looking Mormon hat when she stopped,

'Wait a minute…why is this guy in a high school?' The thought struck her, followed by a wave of instinctive terror. You heard about guys like this on the 6 o'clock news all the time, usually with a list of his latest victims.

"You know, for the daughter of an author, you don't talk a lot," once again, his accent scrambled his words and he looked down at her with an unchanging calm in his pale blue eyes. That was the one truly creepy thing about him, his eyes. They were filled with a calm sort of danger, and his voice was stern, like he was talking to a dog that needed to be trained.

"How do you know who my dad is?" It was the first thing to jump out of Anna's mouth, and her voice had a tremble to it as she spoke. She didn't know this man, but instinct was telling her to run the other way, and fast. So when he looked down at his hands to shift his hat, Anna backed down the stairs a step, but froze when he brought his intense eyes back level with hers.

"Well, that don't much matter at the moment. I just need to ask you a favor," He hadn't taken a step toward her or moved at all for that matter. He seemed to loom above her, straight-backed with his hands folded, holding that hat. She took another step back as he smiled revealing crooked, tobacco-yellowed teeth.

"Not much of a talker, a lot like your father, but that's alright-"

"Why do you keep bringing up my dad?" Anna's new courage seemed to return a bit when worrying about her dad took over her emotions of the moment.

"Because he's in a bit of a debt to me, you just make sure he knows to pay it alright?" Anna opened her mouth to answer when she heard Lauren at the bottom of the stairs.

"Anna? Who were you talking to?" Anna spun around and watched in terror as Lauren appeared on the steps. If this wacko didn't mind terrorizing one 16-year-old girl, he'd have no problem with two.

"Jesus, you look like you've seen a ghost, you okay?" Lauren took on the concerned sisterly voice she used whenever Melanie or Anna was sick, scared, etc and Anna turned back to the stranger but

He was gone.

* * *

Whew! There it is! I wanted to get it out b4 Christmas but that didn't happen! Wow, it's been forever since I've updated I know! I'm SO sorry but so much has been happening around here it's CRAZY! I thought I should definitely get this out b4 I get my teeth pulled too! (two baby teeth gotta go!) And for those of you guys reading my Finding Neverland story, it'll be updated too!

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY WONDERFUL BETA CARE FOR HELPING ME OUT UNTIL 3 IN THE MORNING! And for sending me pictures to help the 'creative process'! LoL!

* * *

Okay, Disclaimer!

I own nothing except the characters that weren't in the movie! David Keopp will one day feel my wrath! LoL Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

* * *

!..!Review Responses!..!

**Dawnie-7**: Right On! Amy has a lot coming! I couldn't help but feel the girls would be nasty to Ted like he deserves, the dirty home-wrecker! LoL I hope you enjoy the chapter, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

**Sona Camdyn**: A new reviewer! Welcome Aboard! I'm really glad you like the story, thank you so much! And I can promise Anna's inheriting more then his temper! LoL Guess we'll just have to wait and see, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

**Moulin-Rouge-Pirate**: DUDE! I GOT $200 FOR CHRISTMAS! WE'RE OFF TO FRANCE! Now what about that plan? LoL The scary thing is that dream was one I really had, me and my friend had a Johnny Depp movie-fest and when I finally fell asleep, that was what I dreamed! LoL It was weird. I'm dieing laughing over your review, I love it and I'm glad you're happy with the story! Now you don't have a reason to throw glass objects at ME! LoL ::ducks as a glass flies through the air:: HEY! TED'S _THAT_ WAY! Merry Christmas, Lylms!

**Evil Duckie of the BlackLagoon**: Lylms Care! All capitals? I'm flattered! LoL Don't worry, Amy and her ugly ass Ted ::shudders:: WILL get whacked! And I'll write that scene with a smile on my face and a Christmas song in my heart! LoL Merry Christmas Lylms!

**LiTtLe SpArRoW**: WOOO! Pumpkin Pie!

Mort- ::full mouth:: FANK OOO!

Translation, thank you. LoL Well, this took forever to get out and I'm reviewing your story now…it's kinda weird, writing and reviewing at the same time, LoL Wow, I didn't thing about it until you said it but I'm turning 17 in 5 months! Whoa, time really flies! Well, Merry Christmas Lylms!!!!

**Miss Rainstorm**: Whew, I was worried about that last chapter b/c it didn't seem to flow right but everyone seemed to like it, what a relief! Sorry this chapter took so long to write but it's really been busy around here! I'm glad you caught onto how I'm trying to build Mort up because to me, he is a great guy and every time I watch the movie, this little part of me keeps thinking, 'maybe this time Shooter will be real and Ted sent him' but that's just how well the movie was made, LoL Christmas And Happy Holidays!

**Pyrate Rose**: WOOO I've gotten someone inspired to write! I read the book and honestly like the movie better, sorry Stephen! LoL When you have your story up, let me know and I'll drop you a review! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


End file.
